


我爱你，胜过宇宙繁星【修正版】

by Wings1827



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings1827/pseuds/Wings1827





	1. Chapter 1

01

今天，这里有一场幸福的婚礼。

五月的晨风穿过郊外树丛厚实的枝叶，裹挟着一丝不易觉察的寒意和鸟儿的嘀啾。阳光破开淡淡的薄雾，散落在教堂白色的尖顶上。青色草浪间白色与红色的玫瑰交叠着垒砌拱门，满天星与勿忘我招摇的点缀其中。晶莹的晨露如宝石般闪耀着，嵌在那由花瓣铺成的小径上，蜿蜒的通向那神圣的殿堂。带着笑容和祝福的宾客们纷至沓来，在被紫色薄纱装点的座椅间寻找着自己的名字。

克拉克撤下了平日里的伪装，没有了那过于宽大西装和笨拙的眼镜，本属于他的英俊和挺拔被完美的展现出来。白色的新郎服更是衬的那双眼睛越发的深邃而熠熠生辉，仿佛阳光下令人沉醉的温柔海洋。只是这位新郎此时正来回不停地踱步，握着一个几乎要变形的方盒子，满脸恍惚不断地喃喃着氪星语。

布鲁斯推开门时看见的就是这样一幅景象。

“就算你不介意带一辈子变形的婚戒，但我可不想拿着一个用胶带拼起来的盒子当伴郎。”他迅速的的把那个可怜的小盒子夺过去检查，确保那对特别定制的婚戒没有一同变形。

 

“哦，嗨，布鲁斯……呃……我只是在想……或许我不该这么早就和路易斯求婚啊不结婚我们应该再多互相了解一下确保每个方面万无一失就像布鲁斯你说的那个那个什么啊对谨慎我们应该再谨慎一点——”

克拉克速度极快的语无伦次着，充分展现了氪星人的超级大脑，以及不用呼吸的优势。布鲁斯收好戒指，然后伸手毫不客气的“啪”的一下，狠狠地拍住了克拉克的脸。他忽略掉因反弹的力度而疼痛的掌心，毫不客气的把那张瞬间蒙住的脸拉了过来，直直的望进那片蔚蓝的深海。

“冷静点克拉克·肯特，不要让婚前焦虑毁掉你的婚礼。”布鲁斯一脸“蝙蝠侠不赞同”的表情。

“抱唔……歉……”脸被挤作一团的克拉克支支吾吾着道歉，身体也不再像刚刚一样紧绷了。

 

布鲁斯很轻的哼了一声，露出了一个少见的微笑。他松开手替克拉克整理了一下起皱的衣角，以及那个总也不肯好好带着的领结。而这期间克拉克一直有点发怔的看着他，似乎在期待着自己最好的朋友会说些什么。但是布鲁斯只是极为快速的抿了一下嘴唇，然后便拍了拍克拉克的后背催他快点去教堂。

今天，将有一对爱侣在这里许下永世的诺言。

洁白的婚纱轻盈地拂过草尖和花瓣，新娘踏着晨露款款而来，伴着宾客的笑颜和庄重的乐曲。新郎在花瓣小径的尽头等待着，他蔚蓝的双眸中盛满笑意与温柔。克拉克从布鲁斯手中接过戒指，缓缓地为露易丝戴上，然后他们在圣坛前交换深情的亲吻。自此，神子的全部情愫都将属于这美丽的女子。在拥吻的那一刻，所有人都起身欢呼，把欢乐和祝福撒向那对新人。乐队奏起了欢快的曲子，喧哗和笑语拉开了宴会的帷幕。

欢颜和笑语，轻快地舞步与幸福的旋律，满溢而夺目的幸福。长久以来的愿望和向往，于这梦幻的一刻成真。

这就是最完美的结局。

 

几月后。

世界没有丝毫的变化。也许有了某些变化。

但那些与蝙蝠侠毫不相干。夜巡、战斗与梦魇，黑色的面具和哥谭宝贝的假面，都如往常一般。作为哥谭的黑暗骑士以及正义联盟的头脑，能让他在意的也只是那些外星人变着花样的袭击，令人头痛不已的战损，阿卡姆永远关不紧的大门，以及用生命不断搞事的反派们。

就比如卢瑟大脑不知哪里抽筋，这次居然选择与小丑联手。

“我一直以为莱克斯集团的总裁还没有疯到这个程度。”神奇女侠一脸嫌弃的揍开一个机器人，“不过难得看见他们这么同心协力。”

“也许这就是他们的聚会？”闪电侠的声音在通讯器里劈啪作响，“放放特大号毒气烟花什么的。”

“在你左手边就有一个三十秒就要爆炸的’烟花’。”蝙蝠侠冷漠的声音打断了他不合时宜的吐槽。

“……Oops——”闪电侠惊呼一声，接着就是一连串劈啪作响的电流声。

“我这边的机器人已全部清除，B你那里需不需要帮忙？”超人关切的声音顺着耳麦传进来。

“看好你那边的光头疯子，这里有罗宾们就——”蝙蝠侠的声音突然被打断，小丑疯狂的笑声在通话中炸开。

“嘻嘻嘻，我的小蝙蝠来试试我的新礼物！嘻嘻嘻哈哈哈哈——”

他接连着扔过来好几个球状物体，蝙蝠侠立刻敏捷地闪身躲过，接着一脚把他踹翻在地。但是小丑没有再次扑上来，他只是在狂笑中借助绳索把自己扔往另一幢大楼的顶层。

“嘻嘻嘻哈哈哈小蝙蝠你追不上我啦——这是专门为你准备的——惊喜！！”

话音未落，爆炸的热浪就已袭来。

耳鸣的厉害。

整个世界都在这似乎不会间断的嗡鸣中摇晃，疼痛在瞬间累积到一起，却只能感受到意识模糊。仅剩的残余理智，不断提示他应立即起身。但是软绵绵垂在一侧的手臂和无力撑起的大腿，告知着骨头的断裂，贯穿了腹部的钢筋让他根本无法动弹。烟尘和火焰迅速的将他包围，让每一次呼吸都带着尖锐的疼痛，以及灼热的窒息。而布鲁斯只能瘫在原地，感受着体内的热量正源源不断的流失。

他费力地抬头，模糊不清的视线里出现了红色的披风。超人在焦急的向他喊些什么，但是他已经无法做出反应，逐渐黑暗的世界只剩下那一片清澈的蔚蓝。布鲁斯张嘴想说些什么，却只是让血液更快的离开他的身体。他想说一句什么话，有什么他一直都未曾说出口的东西，此刻疯狂的冲击着他的胸腔，在意识陷入黑暗之前拼尽一切妄图破土而出——

我爱你，胜过宇宙繁星。

 

黑夜吞噬了一切，他终于沉沉睡去，再也不用担心不死的梦魇。


	2. Chapter 2

Alas my love, you do me wrong/To cast me off discourteously/I have loved you all so long/Delighting in your company——

低沉的女声轻缓的吟唱着，渗透着安详而悲哀的爱恋，宛如划过身侧温柔的清波。布鲁斯在这歌声中安稳的沉眠，仿佛回到几十年前的夜晚。夜灯昏黄而温暖，母亲坐在床边轻轻地为他吟唱，手指慢慢梳理他额前散落的头发。微凉的风从窗户的缝隙间溜进来，吹散了母亲身上的馨香。谁的吻轻轻地落下，吐露微不可闻的爱语。

我爱你，胜过宇宙繁星。

然后一切戛然而止。

布鲁斯猛地睁开双眼。

他靠坐在一条陌生小巷的墙角下，窒息灼热和疼痛如水般的褪去，伤口也消失的毫无踪影，只剩下身上变得破烂的制服。他打量着不再是记忆中熟悉模样的四周，仍旧有些混沌的大脑试图分析出自己如今的处境。布鲁斯试着动了动手臂和双腿，虽然除了肌肉的僵硬感之外并无疼痛，但却沉重酸痛的仿佛被灌注了水泥一般。就在他扶着墙面咬牙挣扎着站起来时，一道熟悉的声音略有迟疑的在他头上响起。

“蝙蝠侠？”

布鲁斯抬头，逆着刺眼的阳光，映入眼帘的是飘在半空的超人。那残破的面罩因为他的动作缓缓滑落，不知为何他能看到超人的瞳孔猛地缩小。

“布鲁斯？！”

来自钢铁之躯的拥抱并不是那么让人愉快，布鲁斯甚至因为超人没控制好的力度而痛呼一声。听到声音对方立即放轻了力道，但仍是紧紧地禁锢着怀里的人，把脸死死的埋在他的肩窝里。

“布鲁斯……布鲁斯……布鲁斯……”男人不断的重复着这一句话，本应坚实如钢铁般的双臂此时正剧烈地抖动着。

布鲁斯停下了试图推开他的动作，然后慢慢抚上那颤抖的后背，梦一般的唤出那个名字。

“克拉克。”

然后他终于感到肩头的布料被缓慢的濡湿。

 

“布……布鲁斯你……啊对！你需要休息啊不这之前我觉得洗澡和午饭更重要点不不对我应该先给你做一个全面检查对我们这就去医院不不是医院应该是孤独堡垒我这……”

搂着他的克拉克突然大叫一声松开怀抱，双手紧紧抓着他的肩膀混乱的语无伦次。布鲁斯忍住翻白眼的冲动，用自己此时最大的力气，毫不客气的“啪”的一下拍住克拉克的脸，他忽略掉因反弹的力度而疼痛的掌心，毫不客气的把那张瞬间蒙住的脸拉了过来，直直的望进那片蔚蓝的深海。

“我没事，克拉克。”布鲁斯没有意识到自己正在微笑，“不过，热水澡和午餐是个不错的主意。”

克拉克呆愣的看了他一会，蓦地露出一个分外灿烂的笑容，漂亮的眼眸里满是熠熠生辉的喜悦。他握住布鲁斯拍在自己脸上的双手，凑过去在他唇上落下轻柔的一吻。

“全听你的。”

 

虽然布鲁斯强调了自己没事，但是克拉克还是优先了全面检查。在堡垒AI确定布鲁斯除了肌肉略微发僵，以及几处淤青之外并无大碍以后，他这才终于肯放人离开自己视线前去沐浴。尽管如此，他也一直不停的强调自己就守在在外面，布鲁斯需要什么只要喊他一声就可以。

“既然如此你为何不干脆进来帮我洗？”布鲁斯有点不耐烦的皱起眉。

“这是个好主意！”氪星人的蓝眼睛瞬间发亮。

终于忍无可忍的布鲁斯，恶狠狠地把制服甩到身后“超级黏胶”先生的脸上，然后毫不留情的把那副可怜巴巴的表情关在门外。

布鲁斯跨入早已准备好的浴池，适宜的水温驱散了身体上残留的不适。他抚上腹部本应被贯穿的位置，尽管那里已经没有了任何痕迹，但仍似乎残留着疼痛的感觉和血液的粘稠。

这是梦？还是某种时空穿越？

也许是他来到了某个平行世界。毕竟这里与他所熟识的地球相差太多，从造型怪异的建筑，以及那些奇特的交通工具上就能看出。当超人突然的出现时，他不是没有过疑惑和警惕，可他还是很快就在那双眼眸的注视中放下了戒备。是因为大脑仍旧不够清醒，还是因为那个令人疼痛的拥抱？亦或者是因为那个吻？那个饱含着珍爱、喜悦与失而复得的轻吻？

布鲁斯无意识的抚上自己的唇瓣，相接时的热度似乎仍残留在上面。很显然超人把自己当成了这个世界的蝙蝠侠，因而才会有如此亲密的举动。但为何在那一刻没有选择拒绝？为什么不解释那个误会而是纵容了拥抱和亲吻？我到底在期待些什么？布鲁斯咽下浮上喉头的不适，他闭上眼睛掩盖住全部的情绪，等再度睁开时已满是往日的冷静。

但是比起这些事，现状更令他头痛。整件事发生的毫无预兆，根本无法寻觅到任何线索。他需要把一切都告诉克拉克，从而能够借助联盟的力量解决这次事件。如此决定的布鲁斯草草的擦干身体，便就裹上浴衣走了出来。而等着迎接他的是克拉克的笑脸，以及盖在头上的柔软毛巾。

“就知道你又不擦头发。我刚刚为你准备了一些好消化，还富有营养的东西。”克拉克语调温柔轻快地仿佛是在甜蜜的抱怨，然后他抵住布鲁斯的额头制止了他接下来想说的话。“有什么事等你补足了体力再说也来得及。啊啊，还有差点忘记了，红茶和白巧克力蔓越莓小甜饼，餐后标配。”

克拉克在布鲁斯来得及皱眉之前加了一句，然后得到了了一个淡淡的哼声，这让他忍不住笑得更加开心。布鲁斯看着他傻里傻气的笑容，也终是忍不住的悄悄勾起了嘴角。面对这个仿佛许可般的微笑，克拉克温柔地搂住他的腰，将两人的距离拉近，然后小心翼翼的，极为珍爱的，俘获了他的双唇。布鲁斯阖上双眼，放纵自己沉迷在这温柔的爱意之间，然后他伸手勾住克拉克的脖子回应了这个吻。

但是这柔情不是属于他的。

他清楚地知道。


	3. Chapter 3

不知是克拉克的手艺太好，还是他过于饥饿，布鲁斯并没有对餐桌上的蔬菜浓汤，以及后来的胡萝卜汁表现出不满。在吃下令克拉克终于满意的分量后，他缩在孤独堡垒巨大的餐椅里，带着餮足啜饮着餐后醇香的红茶。装满小甜饼的碟子已经空了，但是克拉克拒绝再给他第二份。

“已经够多了。”迎着布鲁斯不满的目光，太阳之子笑得宠溺。他伸出手指很自然的沾去对方唇边的残渣，然后放进自己嘴里。“果然还是刚出炉的味道更好些。”

克拉克拿着空盘子飘走，没有注意到布鲁斯算得上留恋般，轻轻抚上被他碰过的唇角。

等他回来时，布鲁斯已经换上了堡垒里备用的制服。克拉克深深地凝望着那个黑色的背影，飘在半空不知在想些什么。

“联盟……最近一切还都好吗？”布鲁斯开口，却在最后一刻转变了话题。

“什……啊，还好，都很好。”克拉克如梦初醒，他落地缓缓走到布鲁斯面前。“哥谭很好，大都会很好，联盟很好，整个地球一切都得很好。”

“联盟加强了地球上危险情况的预警系统，通过绿灯军团也与许多星球达成了互助协议。各个城市都有了自己的义务警察，虽然这其中出了很多……麻烦，但当然最终都解决了。犯罪率越来越低，意外事故也越来越少，这个世界十分的和平，或者说过于和平到已经不太需要我们这些家伙了。”

克拉克让嘴角的笑容变得更大，他借着替布鲁斯整理制服的空档垂下眼睛，避开那双如鹰般敏锐的双眸，也因而错过了布鲁斯一瞬间浮现的恍惚和悲伤。

这是他可以拥有的未来吗？不，决不会。布鲁斯听见自己理智冷酷的声音，毫不犹疑的打碎了苍白的向往。这个和平光明的未来，和这深情隽久的爱意，都只是一场梦，一场美好的幻象。是他在死亡前一刻得到的，从不曾显灵的神明赋予的最后的恩赐。身处于黑暗的怪物，怎么可能会得到太阳的拥抱？他只不过是一个窃贼，在这短暂的相遇中，窃走了不属于他的时光。布鲁斯看着克拉克头顶的发旋，轻轻地闭了下眼睛。

所以他什么都不想告诉克拉克，所以他从不会提出自己满腹的疑问，所以他下意识的就放下了警惕，自私又贪婪的接受了那珍爱的拥抱，以及甜美的亲吻。

“那就好。”布鲁斯听见自己的声音一如既往的平静。

 

“我以为堡垒是可以自行调温的？”布鲁斯在克拉克为他披上一件加厚的披风时挑眉问道。

“一直都是。”克拉克仔细的把他裹好，摘掉他的面罩用绒毛绒绒的兜帽代替。“只是我们现在要回家去。”

“家？”布鲁斯惊讶的看向克拉克，以至于忘记阻止他取下自己的面罩。

“是啊，家，我们的家。”克拉克把他横抱起来，为了掩饰心虚，他凑过去蹭蹭布鲁斯的鼻梁，给了他一个轻吻。“属于我们的家。”

伴着轻微的呼啸声，鲜艳的红蓝色划过寂寥的北极冰原。

这里的哥谭与记忆中的样子相去甚远。耸入云端的高楼，整齐宽阔的道路，秩序井然的城镇，阳光毫不吝惜的洒满了每一个角落。再也不见从前的杂乱，阴暗，潮湿，冷漠以及颓然。

除了韦恩庄园。

偌大的庄园依旧孤独的矗立在城市的边缘。坚实的铁门，生机勃勃的花圃，干净透亮的玻璃，连墙壁的颜色都新鲜的一如从前。壁炉里的火焰从未停歇般热烈的跳动着，精装的书本倒扣在桌子上，仿佛下一秒它的主人就会再度将它拿起继续未完的阅读。

一切正如他那日离去的模样，恍惚间布鲁斯以为自己只是稍微出了下门。

但只是这不过是一场虚妄的幻想，他从不属于这里，也永远无法属于这里。

“呃……比起阿尔弗雷德果然我还是差得远吧。”看着布鲁斯一直沉默不语，克拉克以为他是对哪里有不太满意的地方，所以有点羞愧的坦白。

然而听到这句话的布鲁斯猛地僵住。

这一切都是超人做的，那说明……说明……阿尔弗雷德他……他……

突然间，喉头翻涌起剧烈的疼痛，而胸口仿佛被挖空一般的感受，让布鲁斯紧紧的咬住了牙齿。

“抱、抱歉布鲁斯我、我……”意识到情况不对，克拉克慌乱的道歉。

“没事。”布鲁斯迫使自己把情绪咽下去，勉强的稳住声音和呼吸。“我去换身衣服。”

布鲁斯承认这是逃跑，他从克拉克眼前逃开了。阿尔弗雷德离去的事实让他瞬间陷入混乱，纵使他知道这里的阿尔弗雷德并不是自己熟悉的那个，但是猛烈袭来的疼痛，让他根本无法抵御分毫。过于急促的呼吸让布鲁斯觉得恶心，胸口如同被捅穿的疼痛让他稳不住身形。布鲁斯把自己关进盥洗室，酸苦的胃液和胆汁即刻涌了出来，他剧烈地呕吐着，以此来掩盖无法压抑的嘶吼与决堤的泪腺。他或许应该抱住那温暖的钢铁之躯任自己脆弱一次，但是他不能，他做不到。

因为那不是克拉克，那不是他的克拉克。

克拉克知道楼上发生了什么，即使他不特意使用超级听力，也无法阻挡那些声音传入耳畔。于是他逃了。大都会也好，堪萨斯也好，北极也好，太空也好。他无法忍受什么都做不了的自己，分明只要伸出手就可以，伸出手就能拥抱抚慰那个悲伤崩溃的灵魂。

但是他做不到。

他只能落荒而逃。


	4. Chapter 4

如果缄默和沉湎能换来永远的幸福，那是否应该遵从魔鬼的引诱。

布鲁斯坐在蝙蝠洞里，毫不意外这里仍旧一尘不染。超人没有骗他，这个世界果然已经变成了他们曾梦想过的样子。而布鲁斯不知道，此时占据自己舌尖那略苦微甜的滋味里，是欣慰更多一些，还是失落和惆怅更多些。

他查遍了所有能掌握到的资料，却没有任何有价值的线索。布鲁斯试图联系熟悉的联盟伙伴，虽然频道还在但是没有任何人回复他的讯息。布鲁斯看着频道上闪烁的绿色名字，有点疲惫的靠在椅背上。他习惯性的往右边伸手，却没有碰到应该盛满热咖啡的杯子。布鲁斯愣了愣，然后才意识到阿尔弗雷德已经不在了。不，不仅是阿尔弗雷德，他所熟悉的战友和朋友，他所熟知的家人与敌人，他记忆中原本应有的一切，都不存在于这里。

除了克拉克。

不，不对。那不是他的克拉克，那是仅仅存在于他的虚妄幻想中克拉克。可为何既然知道，却还是要固执的寻找所谓的线索？是为了证明这并非幻境，而他原本能够获得到这可能的一切？布鲁斯用手遮住眼睛，在空无一人的蝙蝠洞里，低低的笑出声来。

这不切实际的梦境，已经到了它终结的一刻，无论这残破的灵魂会归于何方。

 

克拉克回神时，他已经面对太阳发了很长时间的呆。他无法控制自己混乱的思绪，关于过去，关于未来，关于逝去的伙伴，关于蝙蝠侠，关于布鲁斯，关于他对他的一切阴暗而桃色的幻想。

所以他什么都没说，自私的引导着布鲁斯对现状产生误解，并且卑劣的沉浸在布鲁斯没有追问的喜悦里，沉浸在他对另一个克拉克·肯特的信任与爱恋中。他不知道，也不想去考虑或是探寻布鲁斯的想法。在他又一次能够拥抱那温热鲜活的身体时，在他又一次能够听到那沉稳有力的心跳时，在他任性的亲吻上那渴求已久的双唇时，无形的谎言就已经编织成网。纵使知道布鲁斯很快便会觉察，但他还是一步一步的跨入那散发着甜美诱惑的深渊，直到成为自己网中可怜的蛆虫。

克拉克闭上双眼，侧耳聆听那个令他梦魂萦绕的心跳，听那具身体里血液的奔腾和细胞的生长，听他压抑着痛苦的声音和疲惫忧伤的叹息。但是他无法靠进，亦不能去拥抱那个身影，那个爱着克拉克的布鲁斯，那个不属于他的美好梦境。超人用拇指摩挲着自己的嘴唇，把布鲁斯双唇的触感深深的刻在心底，哪怕分别之后依旧是永不止境的孤寂，他也能在某些零碎的记忆中获得虚假的慰藉。

他转身，再一次用蔚蓝的眼眸深情的凝视着黑暗无边的宇宙，眺望那百年千年外的光辉闪耀。他能看到无数闪耀的繁星，能看到瑰丽的云团，能看到遥远彼端细碎的光芒。却没有一束光，没有一盏灯是为他而点亮，是为他而驻留。在这无声的广袤空间里，他又依稀听到了那熟悉的声音，疲惫、微弱，并且带着死亡的气味，可却又饱含着绝望的深情与爱恋。

我爱你，胜过宇宙繁星。

 

在高空之中，他听到了温柔的歌声，带着不可言说的爱情，以及被扼杀在内心深处的渴求。那是他往日会为之欣喜的声音，那是布鲁斯的声音， 那是《Green sleeves》。低沉的忧伤裹挟了超人内心最柔软的角落，他不由自主的追寻而去。

克拉克降落在韦恩庄园傍晚的花圃里，古老的大宅被娇艳欲滴的蔷薇环绕，美丽的如同儿时心爱的童话绘本。透过被藤蔓掩映的窗，他看到布鲁斯正坐在那架黑的三角钢琴旁弹奏着，眼眸低垂，纤长的睫毛投下一片柔和的剪影。

那里面会饱含着对回忆的眷恋吗？

他轻轻地走进琴房，布鲁斯只打开了墙边的装饰灯，昏黄的光芒在他脸上投下了暧昧不清的阴影，柔和了他鲜明的棱角和冷淡的薄唇，像极了克拉克已经遗忘的美梦。柔缓的曲调慢慢融化了屋里冰冷的空气，他忍不住跟着布鲁斯的弹奏轻轻的哼唱。

“我还以为你不会喜欢这种哀伤的东西。”布鲁斯按下最后一个音符，斜靠在钢琴上对着他微微的笑着。

“就算是超人，也会有半夜睡不着让母亲唱安眠曲的经历。”克拉克飘到他身边，轻轻地给他单薄的嘴唇一个吻。

“嗯哼。”布鲁斯不置可否，但那声气音让克拉克觉得分外可爱。但下一句话就让他如坠冰窖。

“明天我需要去一趟瞭望塔。”布鲁斯没有看他，也因此没有发现克拉克的异样。“有些事情需要调查清楚。”

 

克拉克狠狠地眨眨眼睛，再度露出超人的招牌阳光笑容，变回那个可靠的联盟主席：“没问题，我会帮助你的。”

梦终究还是要醒了。

“我知道。”哥谭骑士把脸藏在阴影里，一如既往的神秘。

布鲁斯终于再度对视克拉克的眼眸时，仿佛下定了某些决心，他伸手把克拉克拉入一个热辣的深吻里。克拉克毫不示弱，他搂住布鲁斯的腰，将两人的身体紧紧地贴在一起。

如此之近，却又遥远无比。

如果可以，他只是想在那些无休止的斗争中，沉重无比的责任里，绝地逢生的危险之外，做一回真正的自己，能去爱心中所爱的自己。但是……他不可以。

如果注定失去，疯狂也理所应当。

 

魔鬼藏起了真实，用隐瞒的甜蜜引诱着悲哀的灵魂。无法说出的真相变成了幸福的筹码，在漫漫无尽的黑夜里闪着虚假的光明。

他们拿过写在羊皮纸上的契约，然后说：

“好。”


	5. Chapter 5

不愧是性感的钢铁之躯，这种经历真是让人永生难忘。

布鲁斯在克拉克怀里迎接清晨时自嘲般的想着。

他试图把自己从紧搂着自己的手臂下移出来，但是腰上诡异的酸痛让他立即停止了动作。克拉克把脸埋在他的肩窝里睡得很熟，火热深沉的呼吸一下一下的撩拨着他心脏最柔软的地方。有那么一瞬，布鲁斯觉得就这样留下来也很好，永远的留在这个能被克拉克所深爱的世界里。他放纵的让自己胡思乱想，缓慢的用手指轻轻的梳理着克拉克的头发。窗外的黑夜正被湛蓝的天空与初升的阳光慢慢拥抱，宛如他身后温暖而柔情的美梦。

克拉克知道布鲁斯已经醒了，他本应该在对方清醒之前就离开，而不是制造一个让两人都无比尴尬的场面。但是周身的空气里都是布鲁斯的味道，怀中的身体鲜活且真实，这是连魔法都无法比拟的甜腻幻境。克拉克让意识在梦境与清醒的夹缝间漂浮着，他只想在这不属于他的一切中再多一会，再一会，一会就好。

他就这样自欺欺人的假寐着，直到昨晚过度疲倦的布鲁斯再度陷入沉睡。意识到对方再次睡着的克拉克极为小心的松手，他轻轻地用被子把布鲁斯盖好，克拉克俯身为他掖被角时，那淡色的薄唇近在咫尺，永远紧绷的嘴角此时终于有了柔和的弧度，克拉克是多么的想再亲吻一次，那令他无比痴迷的双唇。

然而他终是没有。

在房门关上后又过了一会，布鲁斯才慢慢地起来，他知道那个耿直的笨蛋总会把场面弄的尴尬。布鲁斯在盥洗室门口稍微愣了一会，仿佛他只要不踏进去就能永远让时间停驻。他略有些疲惫的长呼一口气，浅笑着摇摇头似乎嘲笑自己的愚蠢。

一切都只不过是时间问题，与其垂死挣扎不如亲手了结。

克拉克在布鲁斯下楼时刚刚准备好早餐，样式都是布鲁斯的喜好，熟悉的咖啡味道弥漫在鼻间。恍惚中布鲁斯似乎看到了那个苍老的身影，黑色的三件套平整熨帖，花白的鬓角一丝不苟，老人微微的笑着仿佛下一秒就要开口——

“布鲁斯？有什么事吗？你愣了好半天了。”

克拉克在眼前晃动的手掌唤起了他的注意，魁梧的男人穿着一件粉黄格子的围裙，略带滑稽却又是那么理所应当。直到这时布鲁斯才看清他鬓角上的斑白，他无法控制的伸出手去——

“布鲁斯？”

“……抱歉。”布鲁斯冷淡的抽回被握住的手指，绕开疑惑的克拉克径直走向餐桌。克拉克似乎想说些什么，但最终也只是同样沉默的回到桌边。

之后两人间也没有言语，没有碰触，亦没有对视。他们下意识的逃避着彼此，不是因为昨夜的疯狂，也不是因为今晨的尴尬，而是对方眼中不曾属于自己的柔情。那满溢的，无法被忽视，无法被控的眷恋柔情，因不能碰触，而更让人心碎。

明明心脏早因这堪比毒药的柔情而百孔千疮，可为何已是麻木的灵魂，在此时竟感到了久违的疼痛。

 

在港一踏上瞭望塔，克拉克不等布鲁斯开口就径直走向控制台。他打开某处的暗格，拿出一个造型奇特的，布鲁斯从未见过的仪器。

“某个星球的礼物。”超人头也不回的开口。“它的功能我想你已经猜到了。”

“嗯。”蝙蝠侠平静的回应，“复原时空需要多长时间。”

“这次的问题不是很严重，大概三分钟。”

“好。”

接下来又是长时间的沉默，除了蝙蝠侠操作那个仪器的声音之外，空荡的瞭望台上只有两人平静的呼吸声。这是早就被预定好的结局，毕竟从未拥有，失去时又何谈伤心欲绝。

可是，在这沉默中克拉克却突然开口：

“我很羡慕你的克拉克，他比我要勇敢得多，而我只不过是一个不敢面对事实的懦夫。我的……布鲁斯已经不在了。在一次小丑制造的爆炸中，那些该死的建筑残骸捅穿了他的身体。全都是因为我那时不够快。我来不及把他带去治疗，我甚至来不及握住他的手，他就……他就直接消失在我面前了。除了……除了那一片属于他的血迹。”

克拉克停不下来，或者他不想停下。他此时只是想说出口，那些无法压制的情绪此时喷涌而出，他无法阻止自己的声音，他需要说出来，哪怕对方不应该去承受这些黑暗的，充满毒素的回忆和隐晦的心情。因为如果停止，他甚至怀疑自己会就此而疯掉……

“很久以后我才知道他对我的感情，我痛恨自己为什么没有更早的意识到，为什么就是不敢迈出那一步。天啊，我甚至请他做了我和露易丝婚礼的伴郎。如果我能再勇敢一点，结局绝对……”

“你说什么？”

克拉克被然间提高的声音打断。他回过头看到对方保持着想安慰他的姿势，取下头罩的布鲁斯满脸惊异。

“什么……什、什么……”克拉克的舌头顿时打了好几个结。

布鲁斯走上前似乎有话要说，但是仪器的时间复原已经开始，他艰难地移动着开始变得透明的身体，捧住克拉克的脸颊，发出他留在这个世界里最后的声音——

“我爱你，胜过宇宙繁星。”

他消失在空气中，正如他来时那样。

克拉克呆愣的站在原地。良久，某些东西从他的眼角溢出，缓慢的汇成一条溪流，他揪住胸口跪倒在地，被一直紧握在手中的东西掉了出来——一个残破且带着烧灼痕迹的蝙蝠镖。

他终于嘶吼出声。

 

为什么没有发现？为什么下意识的就避开了有关自己的一切信息？为什么不早一点说出一切？可是……如果能在当时说出那句话，也许结局就会改变？

不，怎么可能。他忍不住低低的哼笑出声。

太阳的光辉不是留给他的，夜与黑暗才是他应有的归宿。

在意识消失的前一秒，布鲁斯闭上双眼，等待着命运的结局。


	6. Chapter 6

醒来的过程就像是在粘稠的液体中挣扎，先是触觉，再是听觉和视觉。当混沌的大脑终于清醒的一刻，布鲁斯冒出的第一个念头，就是他要发明一种可以消除记忆的仪器。

这不是他荒唐，试着想想看，当你好容易挣扎着醒来，却发现正好一屁股凿穿了自己巨大的灰白照片，并且被一片哀婉的小蜡烛包围着，大腿下面满是各种鲜花和毛绒玩具，以及一些诡异的纪念品——来源地绝对不仅限阿卡姆，外加面前一个挂着眼泪的呆愣超人。你会怎么办？你能怎么办？

造不出机器就把他打到失忆。

尴尬又窘迫的布鲁斯简直气急败坏。

不过那也只是一闪而过的想法，特别是当超人猛地冲过来紧紧搂住他的时候。

算了。布鲁斯挫败的叹气，伸手回搂住一直在哆嗦的大个子，顺了顺他的头发。

“在你榨干自己的泪腺之前，我认为我们应该先回瞭望塔。”

他尽量让自己的声音保持平静。

“啊，哦，对，我们是应该先回瞭望塔啊不应该给你进行检查啊瞭望塔也可以检查我这就带你去不不还是孤独堡垒更全面点果然还是……”

布鲁斯伸手“啪”的一下拍住语无伦次的克拉克，把那张湿漉漉的脸拉过来。

“冷静点超人，别跟三岁小孩子一样。”

因这个动作而惊呆了三秒的超人，终于露出了和往常一样的傻笑，他用力搂住蝙蝠侠到令他疼痛的地步。  
“是的布鲁斯，好的布鲁斯，都听你的布鲁斯。”

他用从未见过的哭腔一遍遍的重复着这个名字，而布鲁斯也只能轻轻地拍着他的后背。

 

等接到消息的正义联盟英雄们汇集到瞭望塔时，收获了一个浑身黑气下一秒就要爆炸的蝙蝠侠，和一个在蝙蝠侠身后紧紧抱着对方笑裂了的超人。尽管世界最佳搭档每天都会不自觉地发出闪光，但是如此直接的还真的是第一次，在一群有些傻眼的英雄之间，只有无比冷静的神奇女侠还没忘记公事。

“所以……这次又是魔法的问题？”戴安娜对着布鲁斯腰上的胳膊挑眉，换来克拉克猛地收回手，以及一个“蝙蝠侠不赞同”的表情。

“尚不清楚，已经开始调查确切的原因。钢骨我需要你把当时的作战视频传过来，我需要调查其中的每一个细节。还有——”蝙蝠侠话锋一转，周身气压又低了几度。“我不在的这段时间里似乎积累了很多问题，我需要你们每一个人都做一份报告。”

“你不能用那些烦人的报告来逃避。”神奇女侠挑眉点明。

“你多虑了，我并没有在逃避。”蝙蝠侠看着她面不改色。

“好了好了，你要知道我们可是没办法像你一样克制的。”亚马逊公主笑起来，伸手抱住了阴沉的联盟顾问。“你回来了真的是太好了。”

蝙蝠侠仍旧紧绷着嘴角，但他还是接受了这个饱含欣喜的拥抱，以及接下来的许多个。

 

“你就没有什么想和我说的？克拉克？”

在被强行带离瞭望塔，又被半强迫的在孤独堡垒做了全套检查后，世界最优秀的侦探好整以暇的坐在巨大的椅子里，等着超人自己坦白一切。

一直在忙碌的克拉克仿佛被按下了暂停键，他僵在那里，过了许久才故作轻松的开口：

“你消失了三年，布鲁斯。夜翼代替你成为了蝙蝠侠，守护哥谭的任务由罗宾全权接手。那孩子跟你真的很像，一开始我还被砍了好几刀。”

克拉克慢慢转过来，脸上堆着微笑，布鲁斯知道他在努力地岔开话题。

“那也不是你摘下婚戒，并且在刚才紧搂着我不放的理由。”

他没给再克拉克转移话题的机会，毫不犹豫的直入主题。超人的表情瞬时凝固，他尴尬的站在那里，恐怕之前都一直处于极度高兴的状态，并不知道自己在无意识下都做了什么。

等着他能学会主动，恐怕要到下辈子。

这样想着的布鲁斯走上前轻轻吻了他的唇，然而对方却依旧呆愣没有任何回应。他挑挑眉装作不满的样子意图离开，但下一秒他就被搂入怀里深深吻住。

“唔……克……克拉克唔……”

好不容易推开热情的过头的氪星人，还未等他发出完整的音节，就又被托着后脑再度拉入深吻里。

布鲁斯又试着推了推他肩膀，却只是换来了更紧的拥抱。蝙蝠侠对着天花板翻了个白眼，然后回搂住超人的脖子，难得的选择了放纵他的行为。

 

与此同时，未来。

严重的空间变形唤回了克拉克的注意力，他赶忙冲到控制台前，却发现并非是敌人入侵或着程序错误造成的。所有的一切连同他一起，都在逐渐变得透明。然后下一秒，大量的记忆和闪回的残幕，如潮水一般映入眼帘，刻入脑海。那些喜极而涕，那些担忧和心痛，那些拥抱亲吻以及难以自持的情动，伴着布鲁斯的微笑和声音，填满了曾经失落空缺的百年。而当他回过神来时，他依旧站在瞭望塔中，只是这里人来人往，新老英雄都正在为维护正义而奔波前行。

“你在做什么？”超人因这冷淡而熟悉的声音而猛地回头，接着他便看见穿着战衣的布鲁斯正向他走来。

“啊……没什么，只是想起了一些事情。”克拉克走过去拥住自己的爱人。

因为时间线修正的关系，布鲁斯永远都不会知道他所经历过的，那孤寂到令人窒息的百年时光，那些难以入眠的夜晚。克拉克忍不住收了收手臂，无比庆幸终是再次寻获了曾经遗落在时间长河中的珍宝。

“你确定？”布鲁斯担忧的抚上他的脸颊，这是他长久以来的表示关心的动作。

“十万分的确定。”克拉克扣住他的手，然后轻轻亲吻了下那带着手套的掌心。“今天的各项事务已经结束了？”

“是的。”布鲁斯不耐烦地抿了下嘴角，但语气里却满是自豪。“那群菜鸟烦人的时间越来越短了。”

“那太好了，现在回斯莫威尔我还能再多加一道苹果派。”克拉克高兴地在他唇上啄了一下。

“说的好像你昨天没有多加一道苹果派。”布鲁斯捏着他的脸颊拉开距离，面无表情的提醒着，“公共场合超人，这里还有未成年的英雄。”

“嘿，布鲁斯，这只是我表达喜悦的一种方式。而且那群孩子比你还早熟。”

超人赶忙跟上转身离开的蝙蝠侠，喋喋不休的黏在联盟顾问的身后。

璀璨的银色在他们的手指上闪耀着。

直到永远。


End file.
